


Exile

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bollywood AU, Gen, M/M, Melodrama, No Singing and Dancing thou, what do you expect from a Bollywood AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Don’t look back.’ Tim tells himself, looking up at the front door of the mansion. ‘Don’t look back.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Abby for this. And Natty. I hope you two are happy with yourselves. Melodrama ahoy. I mean it is a Bollywood AU.

“No son of mine would do something like this.”  
  


The words cut like a blade, pushing through skin and muscle to stab his heart.  Bruce’s expression is cold, almost as though he is made of ice. Clearly he has said that he wants to and will say no more. And really, what else  _is there_  to say? Talia moves to stand behind him, a soft hand resting on his shoulder.  
  


He feels numb. Cold. Of all the things that he thought Bruce would say…this…he hadn’t expected  _this_. He had expected a certain amount of disbelief and disapproval from Bruce but never out right rejection. Dick stands next to Tim, his arm around the younger man’s shoulder. A hiss breaks through his lips, an angry glare directed towards Bruce. “What the hell, Bruce?!”  
  


Tim places a shaking hand on Dick’s arm, wordlessly urging him to keep quiet. But Dick is too angry to pay attention to the gesture. “What does it matter if he  _did_  get married? He  _loves_ him! Isn’t that what’s important?”  
  


“Is that what I’m supposed to tell Lucius Fox?” Bruce growls at him, his broad back is rippling with tension. “You want me to tell him that we’re breaking the engagement off because Tim fell in love with some… _commoner.”_  A part of him reminds him that he should be angry that Bruce is categorizing Conner like this. But he just feels so numb….  
  


“Wayne’s do not go back on their word like this. It’s a slight on the entire family.” The look Bruce directs towards him makes Tim turn pale. “He’s brought disgrace on our family because of his marriage.”  
  


Jason snarls as he stands up and starts to yell back at Bruce. But Tim can’t make the words out. It’s almost like someone stuck a pair of earplugs in his ears, making him unable to hear anything properly. He feels bone weary and emotionally drained, and so unspeakably guilty for some reason. His eyes feel hot, burning around the edges as he stares at the scene before him. He never wanted things to turn out like this. His stomach feels heavy, twisting uncomfortably as he presses his lips together and tries to keep the pieces together.  
  


A voice that resembles Dick’s gently asks him if he’s alright. No, how could he be?, he wants to reply. Not after what Bruce said. There’s no taking that back. The harsh words would stay with him to the end of his days. But he just doesn’t  _understand_.  
  


All he did was fall in love…why was that such a crime? What was so  _wrong_  in what he had done?  _What_  was so wrong in wanting to marry someone who loved you and you loved them back? Fine, so Conner’s social class wasn’t the same as his own. And all they had was a small shop in the less affluent part of town. But he was a good person…and Conner made him happy. Wasn’t  _that_  more important than his social standing?  
  


Jason was still yelling at Bruce, standing in front of him and just giving it to him. Talia adds something in, tugging the small boy behind her legs. His cheek throbs, hot and painful as he meets Damian’s gaze. The youngest of the house looks confused and angry, unsure of what is going on and why everyone is yelling.  
  


When his eyes meet Tim’s, there’s a sudden flash of something he can’t read. But before he can try to decipher it, Dick is helping him up to his feet. His legs feel strangely rubbery as he stands on his own, forcing him to lean heavily against Dick. Slowly he gets his bearings back, Bruce’s words cut through the fog like a hot knife through butter.  
  


“He is no longer a part of this family.” Strange, he didn’t think anything could hurt more than the punch before. He had been wrong. The lump in his throat expands, puffing up until it feels like he can’t  _breathe_  much less talk. It’s Dick’s turn to start yelling now, it only adds to the heartache spreading through his chest.  
  


 _‘What was so wrong in what I did?’_  Tim wonders again, raising a hand up to his burning eyes. Fingers brush against a wetness and brush the tears away in confusion. _‘When did I…?’_  
  


“If he goes, then I’m going with him too.” Dick declares, the arm around Tim’s shoulders tightening. Tim stares with wide eyed surprise at his oldest brother, mouth opening to tell him that he doesn’t need to do this. Dick looks determined, lips pressed tightly together as he stands before their father.  
  


“I’m leaving too.” Jason declares, arms crossed over his chest. “You kick him out, you kick us both out.”  
  


Talia’s normally unflappable expression breaks at the declaration. She looks between the boys and Bruce, clearly wondering what her husband would say. Damian is frozen in place behind his mother, staring between his brothers and his parents, wondering what his father would say.  
  


“Then leave.” Bruce states coldly, staring Jason and Dick down. “But know that you won’t ever be allowed to take even a single  _step_  back into this home after you’ve left.”  
  


“No!” Even Tim is surprised to hear the sudden yell burst out from Damian. “You can not leave!” Talia takes hold of Damian by his shoulders and quickly begins to walk the eight year old out of the room. Damian tries to squirm away, still yelling that he won’t permit the others to leave like this.  
  


Tim gets one last look at his youngest brother just before the door closes. The last of his yell is cut off by the sound of the heavy door slamming shut. Much like the door between him and Bruce. It echoes in the heavy silence between them, clinging to them like heavy chains.  
  


“Leave.” Bruce repeats, turning his back towards his adopted sons. “And don’t come back.”  
  


Dick’s hand tightens painfully over his shoulder before he turns Tim around. “Lets go Tim.” he gently tells Tim, beginning to help him walk out. Tim feels like a child, being helped by stronger hands to walk across the room. But a few steps in, he manages to walk on his own without having to lean on Dick.  
  


 _‘Don’t look back.’_  Tim tells himself, looking up at the front door of the mansion.  _‘Don’t look back.’_  They’ve taken a few steps away from the steps when he ignores his own warning and looks back at the huge Mansion that had been his home for years.  
  


 _‘What did I do wrong…’_  he wonders in confusion, half paying attention when Jason tells him to get into the cab. He finds Damian’s small frame pressed up against a large window and raises a slow hand. The boy stares back, eyes wide as though he didn’t want to miss a single detail.  
  


“Tim…” Dick takes the bag from his hand, “We need to go. Conner’s waiting.”  
  


That thought gives him strength and takes it away as well. So he drops his hand and turns away from the only life he has ever known. The life that he has given up in favor of love. And prays that he has made the right choice.


End file.
